Fragmentos
by Shaxp
Summary: Entre muchas cosas, lo que no se ha visto. Lo que una mente en blanco puede llegar a recrear con los fragmentos ya dados. Spoilers
1. De vuelta

Saludos. Veo que no hay mucha actividad en esta sección, pero quisiera meter la mano (?) . Puede que vaya publicando**pequeños "one-shots"**, historias extrañas o cosas así, simples bosquejos y ninguna cosa importante. Ahora mismo he escrito un pequeño fragmento que va sobre Sawamura Ryuhei, un personaje que para los que han visto solamente el anime, aparece en el manga en el capítulo 462. Como es tiempo después, alerto de cualquier spoiler para los que aún no han visto _**cierta **_pelea de Miyata. ¡Nos vemos! Si quieres que continúe con el proyecto, nada más...esperen (?)

_Ya había pasado tiempo desde que decidí plantar los pies al suelo. Sabía que más camino no me quedaba por recorrer en tan diverso mundo, lo que había logrado era suficiente y bastaba para cualquier cosa que me restara de la vida. Ahora que lo pienso con más detalle, ¿Había de verdad un objetivo? Simples y llanos caprichos, rellenos por completo._

_Nagoya en primavera estaba…encendida. Cuando las sakuras nacen de los brotes y surcan junto con el viento los altos e imponentes edificios, es uno de los mejores (O peores, frente a cualquier juicio) lugares para alimentar recuerdos, enredados en el pasado como una bola de estambre._

_-_**_Bueno, aquí nos separamos. ¡No espantes a nadie con tu fealdad por el camino!_**_– Se despidió él intentado hacer gracia, a puertas de la estación. Alzó su mano, y se marchó con una sonrisa endemoniadamente esmaltada, dirigiéndose por las calles que se internaban en su tierra, Osaka._

_Desde allí el viaje era del todo solitario, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. A veces lo prefería así. A veces nada más prefería estar en el más recóndito silencio. De todas maneras hace bastante también que el esplendor de un buen motor no me cautivaba, mucho menos cualquier cosa que llamara la atención en las calles transitadas del país._

_Me recosté prácticamente sobre uno de los tantos asientos del tren, tan vacíos como acostumbraba. Me producía algo de gracia no cumplir con lo que el gato me había mandado, pues sin ningún esfuerzo ahuyentaba a la mitad de los pasajeros, casi puestos al borde del vagón por el simple hecho se observar mi rostro, escondido tras una tonta gorra que había cogido de camino a la pelea. La misma pelea que me había motivado en mi nueva aspiración._

_-_**_"Mirad…no le había reconocido, pero realmente me es muy familiar"_**_– Soltó un tío acurrucado junto al resto, señalándome sin mucha confianza._

_-_**_"Yo no sé…pero podría jurar que lo vi en la televisión, o algo"_**_– Agregó una anciana entre pocas. Por supuesto que tras medio año…o más, cualquier recuerdo del campeón se había desvanecido como el humo de una chimenea. Tuve que sonreír nuevamente, por el simple gusto de verlos callar al mas mínimo gesto que realizara. Pasado un buen trecho, sin complicarse ya me habían convertido en un simple fantasma. El trayecto era largo en demasía. Reposé contra el cristal de mi ventana, y cerré los ojos junto con un corto suspiro, dejando que una aparente oscuridad fuera mi único panorama. La noche estaba espléndida, y la luna se postraba orgullosa en lo alto._

_-_**_"No sé por dónde escuché que podíamos ser estrellas"_**_- Medité sin causa-_**_"Aún sigues allí, en las alturas… ¿No, Makunouchi?"_**


	2. La luz de una estrella

**La presión de un joven, la luz de una estrella**

No tengo yo mucha relevancia, la verdad. Seguro que antes ni siquiera has oído hablar de mí, de seguro también que mi apariencia es del todo desconocida. Pero no te preocupes, eso no importa ahora. Nada más soy una luz, parte de una estrella, la estrella de la velocidad. Estoy yendo un poco rápido con esto, ¡Será de sangre! Takoora Saeki a tu más humilde servicio.

Es un poco extraño pensarlo. Lo del boxeo me parece tan distante, y muy cercano al alma siendo revés. No me puedo creer que apenas hable con mi hermano, pues de seguro muchas cosas tendría que contarme. Es algo triste vivir alejado de Tokyo y las ciudades circundantes.

Hoy, casi de milagro, me ha llamado por teléfono. Me ha dicho que perdió su última pelea, también su latente título. Le han tachado como un modelo viejo, algo pasado e inútil ahora que nuevos talentos se presentan. Me molestó un poco oírlo, me llego el pesar siquiera meditar el tema. Me asustó el pensar si seguiría con su carrera tras aquella situación, que dejaría lo que de verdad le ha dado la vida, lo que de verdad ha despertado su interior. "¿En qué estás pensando exactamente, tarado?" fue lo que pensé de inmediato, la mala espina que me dio… incluso un par de veces me he ahorrado suficiente como para comprar una revista y enterarme de las nuevas. Más que datos sobre campeones odiados no me aparecieron, y ni siquiera viajando a por vídeos de sus peleas me he enterado de algo.

Como punto final, supe por variadas y clandestinas fuentes de su empleo de medio tiempo. ¿Una rueda de sushi, no? Reí al pensar en cuantas veces pudo anhelar un trozo de aquella comida antes de haberse acostumbrado. Compré un par de pasajes, busqué algún abrigo y solté el cabello, pues lo tenía amarrado tal cuál cierta persona. Era "hereditario" mantenerlo así a lo largo de la familia, cuestión de gustos tal vez.

El viaje fue rápido, no sentí siquiera el eterno cansancio de la espera. Me puse delante del edificio…y dudé un poco en entrar, pues la luna estaba puesta intentando iluminar el voraz y nocturno paisaje, como el ojo de un gato. Pero me tragué mis palabras, fueran cuales fueran; terminé deslizando la puerta de vidrio, y tintineó una acomodada campanita que anunció mi llegada, y retumbó en la soledad del sitio a esas horas

-¡Takuma-kun! –Dije alzando mi mano con cierta gracia- No preguntes nada, te he perseguido como un perro desde hace siglos. – Musité al momento. Pareciera que solo un espejo nos separaba. Yo era algo más joven, un tono más aclarado. La única diferencia notable era su uniforme de cocinero, y el pelo amarrado en una gran coleta del mismo color. Él, algo impresionado, me recibió con una cálida sonrisa, intentando no ver las cosas desde un mal ángulo.

-Takoora… - Murmuró él, mientras pasaba un paño a uno de los tantos platos que tenía en mano – Supongo que bastante tenemos que hablar.

* * *

[No sé de dónde ha salido esta idea, pero si llega a gustarle a alguien, podría alargar el relato. No sabemos nada nadita de Saeki xD]


	3. ¡Banzai!

¡Banzai, Volg! ¡Banzai!

La mujer sirvió un par de copas desinteresadamente, de rojizo vino. El rojo, como muchos decían de costumbre, era el único y gran color de los campeones. Le iba de maravilla al tema, y eso no hacía más que alegrar la velada.

-¡Lo he dicho bien? Aun no entiendo lo del japonés. Oh vaya. Me sorprende que puedas hablar algo tan complicado.

-Muchas gracias, Lea – Murmuró algo cansado, pero revelando una leve sonrisa. – Tengo mucha suerte de que me dejaran descansar aquí. Por muy poco terminaba en el hospital. – Dijo con cierto gusto, mientras se acomodaba. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. La prensa le había dejado respirar un momento, las celebraciones habían acabado. Sus metas y compromisos se habían desvanecido de cualquier carga que llevara en sus espaldas. La asistenta, cautivada por la tremenda amabilidad del extranjero entendía muy bien que no se trataba solo de ganar un cinturón dorado de mil banderas.

-¿Un trago, señor Alexander?. –Le ofreció con ternura, acercando su mano con el pequeño cristal hacia el rostro del joven.

-N-no. Eso no me ayudaría mucho con mi salud en este momento. M…muchas gracias. – Contestó algo nervioso, pero aun así alegrándose. Su inglés aún era muy tosco y se avergonzaba de no expresarse del todo bien, pero se trataba de alguien tan sincero que nunca nadie dudaba de su palabra por muy trémula que fuera. La joven retiró la copa entendiéndolo, y analizó al cabizbajo hombre de pies a cabeza, dudando del todo en la euforia sentida durante la noche.

-Señor Alexander…por alguna razón le siento preocupado. ¿Sucede algo?

Estaba consumido en pensamientos. "No es nada importante" fue lo que se escuchó de su boca. Pensaba en cuestiones del pasado, en preciosos recuerdos familiares junto a su madre. En que si sus compañeros le habrían animado a gritos, en que si habría enorgullecido a sus antiguos contrincantes, aquellos guerreros que provenían de una alejada isla, aquellos a quienes más que enemigos había puesto como hermanos. Quería que le alcanzaran en la cima del mundo, y como tales lograr la vida que se habían propuesto amando al boxeo.

-¿Señor Volg?

Mmmm… se había dormido en el sillón embaucándose en sueños como un borracho de mala muerte, contando con que no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol. Fue algo imprudente no darle descanso de inmediato. La joven suspiró algo cansada, mostrando su paciencia. Recogió una manta y lo empujó delicadamente para que cayera hacia los cojines, poniéndosela encima sin ningún problema.

-Supongo que este no es el fin del camino para un boxeador. – Murmuró

"Buena suerte, lobo rojo"


	4. Cosas raras -Sendo y Sawamura-

El maestro, sin tregua, me pidió lo mismo unas veinte veces y de la más variadas maneras. Casi, con todo respeto, lloró mientras sorbaba su café y se pasaba la mano por el rostro, preocupado, yo además ocupado en lo mío y viendo si el raspón que me habían dado dejaba de sangrar.´

-Vale, viejo – Dije por fin, tras un silencio abrumador que contagió a medio local, el veinticuatro horas en el que charlamos durante un buen rato sobre hechos relativamente horribles. – Lo he pensado durante un buen rato. Deja que yo hable con ese loco y de allí sacaré cuentas si es que puedo ayudarlo, ¿Te parece?

Recogí mi lengua un segundo para continuar hablando (Si es que debía) ante la mirada atónita del pobre hombre. Recordé que había una condición de por medio.

-Si no tiene caso lo dejo, parlotee con él o no

-Ah…-suspiró, sonriendo levemente – Gracias, ¡Muchas gracias!

La mañana recién se había encendido, y yo tenía planeado marcharme al canto del gallo, sino me sentiría, seguramente, sin ganas ni de mover medio pie.

-¿Otra vez a Nagoya, Takeshi?

Mi abuela me miraba, ¡Tan pasiva como siempre! – nunca dejaré de lado que me llegaba a dar escalofríos de esa manera-. Me rasqué la nuca y recogí a uno de los pequeños, a Dientes, el más joven de los peludos estos.

-¿Mientras antes mejor…no? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de verdad…

-Más te vale que no sea una pelea –respingó de mala gana- A la próxima te encerraré por un mes en esta casa, no estoy bromeando.

Intenté sonreír, pero no con todas las vibras que debía. Intentaba no tomármela enserio, al menos por ahora. De todas formas no estaba seguro si es que todo saldría bien. Me propuse el comer un poco, talvez solo beber un té que me mantuviera alerta, nada más; Partí veinte minutos después.

El tren tardó su buen tiempo. Me bajé sin equipaje, sin nada, solo un poco de carne seca que encontré en mi asiento al venir. Tal vez evidencia de un vegano para evitar la producción, tal vez un regalo de Dios para que no me muriera de hambre. Una de dos, no importaba, me iba a servir pues de encontrarlo no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea.

-"Puede que… en ese mismo parque. ¿Quizá en la escuela, seguirá yendo un cabrón como ese allí"? – Caminé y me respaldé contra un áspero y excesivamente rugoso tronco. Habían perros jugando, una máquina de refrescos al medio de la nada, un centenar de aves y poca gente a la cual ver.

"El mejor lugar para un amante de los animales"

Busqué una silla, un banco, lo que fuera pero sin encontrarlo. Apoyé mis manos en las rodillas habiendo tomado asiento en tierra , doblé el torso y me coloqué lo más cómodo posible. El sol me quemaba, me hacía dormitar. El atardecer llegó tan suave como una pluma cayendo al cielo.

Estaba que lo dejaba, pero no pude. Mis pies se detuvieron. Observé una mano desperdigar cereales como polvo. Alas revolotearon y se juntaron como si se tratara de un huracán –el dragón había llegado-.

-"Es hora de empezar con esto" – Y me vio

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojeras parecían pintadas por lo negras que estaban. Parecía incluso más dañado que la noche anterior. En eso levanté mis manos como para detener una embestida y fruncí el ceño por no responderla como me pedía el instinto.

-¡Antes de que hagas nada! – Grité , intentando no alterarlo más de lo debido. – Para, para ya. ¿Te llamas Sawamura, no?

Él parecía haberse calmado desde algún punto de vista, pero no se le quitaba esa mueca de odio e indiferencia irremediable.

-¿Qué quieres? – Su voz era seria, rozando el acento de su ciudad.

-¡Espera! Mira, quiero hacer las paces contigo. –Dije de una vez – Te entiendo, ¿Ya? Les diré a todos los del banda que no vuelvan a tocarte… si tu haces lo mismo.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? –Dijo serio, como si le viniera con un lío imposible.

-¡No lo sé! –Respiré un poco – Solo quiero poner bandera blanca. Mira, tómalo de esta forma. Estiré los ojos como platos pensando en una solución, Sawamura mientras me miraba como si una bomba de tiempo contara.

-La noche en que peleamos ninguno venció, ambos éramos … - Me tragué el orgullo en broma – éramos igual de fuertes. Si hacemos las paces podremos pelear sin matarnos, ¿No? Nos mejoramos el uno al otro para lo que se venga y cuando seamos lo suficientemente fuertes… ¡Nos batiremos en un duelo de verdad!

Él calló, un buen momento en silencio. Las aves se alimentaban tranquilas, como si no hubiera escena o problemas en el mundo.

-…Tus palomas … están muy bien. – Terminé por decir mirando hacia un lado, casi a intangibles murmullos. Saqué la carne seca, me acerqué aél sin que ninguno de los dos titubeara; alcé la mano y se la tendí en frente como un regalo.

-¿Paz?

Sawamura la recogió, dio la media vuelta y desapareció riéndose con dificultad, como si le atacara un nervio errante.

-"Salió bien"


	5. Un día de Nanako-chan, entre otros

**Un día de Nanako-chan**

¡Días de libertad! Cuando el tiempo amerita y no hay contratiempos, el no tener nada en la agenda es como una bendición de los mismos dioses. Lo que se daría por poder arreglarse, ¡Y tener una mesada ahorrada desde tiempos ancestrales! Todo era tan perfecto, que incluso cada quien estaba de buen humor aquel día. Manabu había salido pitando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro - digna de un verdadero iluminado – para ayudar en la tienda de pesca. Ella hubiera querido ir también, por supuesto, pero dudaba que pudiera sacarle un tiempo a Makunoichi para lo que quería : ir de compras. La misión en síntesis era imposible, y levemente renegada no se le ocurrió volver a pasárselo por la cabeza.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Tengan un buen Itagaki-masu! – Gritó alzando su mano, pues se saltaría la hora de la cena. Sus padres le correspondieron alegres, y se pusieron a charlar y bromear tan pronto puso un pie fuera del hogar. Decidió apurarse también, pues no quería volver demasiado tarde.

"Puede que nuestra casa no sea la mejor, pero me encanta tal y como está ahora" – Pensó a ojos perlados, haciendo un pequeño trote. El centro estaba bastante lejos, pero nada que no pudiera superar a carrera limpia. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía en sí un gran impulso, suficiente como para lograr cualquier cosa propuesta. Aunque en parte decepcionada, fue llegando al corazón del comercio sin obstáculo alguno.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? No hay nada interesante… - Se cuestionó cuando sus pies aterrizaron en el pavimento. – Hay varias tiendas de ropa con buenos precios, pero la mayoría está cerrada a estas horas…

Deambuló agotada, y algo cabizbaja. Aunque fuera un día divino, pensar en su metódica rutina y en sus tantos intentos siempre le terminaba arruinando todo. Últimamente las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien… ni por decir otra cosa. A veces se preguntaba si sería buena idea asaltar a su rival por detrás y tirarle de un puente, o simplemente humillarle ante quien luz provocaba en sus ojos. Se le marcó una vena en la cabeza pensando en aquello, ¡A veces le hacían enojar bastante! Apretó sus dientes quieta por allí, y nada paso para que le interrumpieran.

-¡Discuuuuuuuuuulpame! ¿Por casualidad eres fan de Makunouchi-san? – Chilló una vocecilla femenina, que nada tardó en ver Nanako. Se trataba de una colegial cualquiera, con un montón de volantes en su mano. Vestía una faldilla gris y una holgada camisa, además sonreía como si le fuera eso el cuento - ¡Acabamos de formar el más grande y maravilloso fan club de Ippo-kun! Pensé que podría interesarle alguien como tú… ¡No sé por qué, la verdad! – Volvió a sonreír, y capto de más la atención de la joven de cabellos claros que, dejando sus emociones de lado, decidió poner cierta atención, no con la mejor cara peor aceptable.

-¿Fan club? ¿Qué se supone que hacen allí? – Dijo intentando ocultar lo mejor posible aquel disgusto por otras "fans de su ídolo". La verdad es que no pensaba unirse de golpe solo por oír aquel nombre, no era esa clase de persona. La otra ni se inmutó.

-¡De todo! Tenemos cada combate grabado, ¡Desde los mejores ángulos para apreciarlo! Hacemos cantidad de juegos, y de vez en cuando reunimos dinero para verlo en vivo. ¡Es muy divertido! – Exclamó sin pena. Nanako no se lo podía creer.

-A ver…muéstrame como es todo de primera mano.

Ella asintió, y guardando sus volantes (además de creer que tenía la misión completa) le fue indicando el camino. Ya se había olvidado de que tenía que hacer las compras, y para ponerle más peso… ¡Eran para toda la familia! Aunque primero estaba el amor, por supuesto. La joven persiguió con la mirada cualquier expresión de la colegial, casi buscando un motivo para abalanzársele encima. Se salvó por un pelo, pues llegaron al "aquelarre" tan pronto pasaron unos minutos. Tan pronto lo hubieron hecho, la joven se pegó de lleno en el vidrio para espiar a aquellas chicas.

Resulta que estaban en un cuarto oscuro, puestas en un gran círculo, con velas en centro, y allí mismo una tiesa imagen, una fotografía del luchador en todo su esplendor. Pareciera como si lo alabaran. ¡Pero todas ellas eran vacas horrendas! La cara de sorpresa no se le podía quitar ni a golpes, pues el shock que le dio era como para levantar a los muertos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la jovencilla detrás. Mejor ni hubiera hablado

* * *

-¡Nanako, has llegado!

La jovencilla se agachó feliz, con bolsa en mano y con una amplia sonrisa entrando al hogar. Quitándose los zapatos y dejando las compras en el suelo se aproximó a la mesa para cenar, pues había llegado tarde. Cuando hubo dicho la característica frase para recoger su plato de arroz, su madre le miró curiosa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes toda la ropa ennegrecida. ¿Te caíste por el camino?

-Buff…no fue nada. Tuve que echar a palos a unos cuantos perros que me encontré…


End file.
